The disclosed subject matter provides systems and methods for verifying the functionality of a trusted platform module (TPM) installed in a host computing device.
A TPM (sometimes referred to as a “TPM chip” or “TPM Security Device”) is a cryptoprocessor that can be used to store cryptographic keys for protecting information, for example, data stored on a mobile device, such as a notebook or tablet PC. Manufacturers that produce TPMs often test the devices to ensure that they comport with basic functionality standards requirements e.g., the standards set forth by the Trusted Computing Group (TCG).